Life Must Go On
by Convallarie
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro, lima belas tahun, belum lulus SMP, memiliki masalah setingkat ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Sangat mencintai adik semata wayangnya hingga rela berkorban tanpa peduli apa kata orang.
1. Chapter 1

"Mukuro _Nii-sama_ , gawat."

Si empunya nama yang sedari tadi sedang asik membaca majalah dewasa—hasil memungut di jalan pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Seorang gadis dengan pucuk—model rambut 'unik' yang sama persis dengan miliknya menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah gegana—gelisah, galau, merana. Tak lupa gagang sapu yang senantiasa tergenggam menambahkan kesan nelangsa.

" _Oya?_ Ada apa, Chrome?"

Jika kalian mengira ada orang tua yang sangat tega memberikan nama yang begitu aneh—mirip situs internet—untuk ukuran seorang gadis manis seperti Chrome, kalian salah besar. Biang keladinya tentu saja sang kakak. Padahal rencananya Chrome akan dinamai Nagi, tapi sayangnya saat pembuatan akta kelahiran kedua orang tuanya membuat kesalahan besar dengan menyuruh Mukuro yang mengisi datanya. Padahal saat itu Mukuro sedang alay-alaynya kecanduan main internet. Untung saja dia tidak menuliskan _Fakku_ di kolom nama.

"Itu..." Chrome tampak ragu-ragu.

" _Hm?_ "

" _Nii-sama_ , itu..."

Saking lamanya Chrome menggantungkan kalimatnya, entah bagaimana Mukuro jadi doki-doki dan ikut gegana dibuatnya. "Ya, Chrome? Jangan buat orang lain penasaran."

"Itu..." Chrome menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya tertunduk menatap lantai, siapa tau ada uang receh tergeletak di sana. Lumayan, bisa buat beli sebungkus sabun colek ukuran mini. "U—"

"U?" Mukuro menelan ludah. Setes keringat mengalir melewati pipinya.

"UANG UNTUK BAYAR SEWA APARTEMENT BESERTA BUNGA TUNGGAKAN SELAMA TIGA BULANNYA TIDAK SENGAJA AKU HILANGKAN! MAAFKAN AKU _NII-SAMA!"_

Sepucuk nanas jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

Rukudo Mukuro, lima belas tahun, belum lulus SMP, memiliki masalah setingkat ibu-ibu rumah tangga tanpa suami yang harus menghidupi kelima anaknya di sebuah apartement bobrok dengan penghasilan jauh dari kata pas-pasan.

Salahkan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan dua pucuk nanas untuk pergi ke barat. Bukan, mereka bukan pergi untuk mencari kitab suci bersama Biksu Tong, melainkan mewujudkan impian keduanya untuk keliling dunia selagi masih muda. Sewaktu Mukuro masih kecil, ia bahkan sering dititipkan di rumah tetangga. Pernah juga terpaksa tidur bersama anjing peliharaan seorang kenalan karena tidak ada yang mau berbagi kamar dengannya. Untung saja Chrome tidak sampai merasakan hal yang sama.

Kembali ke permasalahan utama, orang tuanya ternyata membawa seluruh harta kekayaan yang dimiliki dan hanya meninggalkan sedikit uang untuk biaya hidup Mukuro dan Chrome. Saat itu Mukuro sangat geram—geram dengan isi memo yang tergeletak di atas meja makan di hari ketika kedua orang tuanya melarikan diri.

 _Tidak ada nanas untuk pencuci mulut hari ini dan seterusnya. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja. – Mama & Papa_

Iya, Mukuro kesal karena ia tidak bisa lagi memakan buah tropis yang menginspirasi model rambutnya. Masalah orang tuanya yang melarikan diri dia tidak begitu peduli. Toh, dengan begitu dia bisa bebas melakukan apa saja. Jika ia kehabisan biaya untuk hidup bersama Chrome, ia tinggal menjual rumahnya yang bagai istana. Sesungguhnya keluarga Mukuro memang kaya raya. Pemilik perkebunan nanas terbesar di dunia.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa sejak kecil Mukuro memiliki kehidupan yang begitu mengenaskan padahal anak konglomerat, jawabannya cuma satu : Dewi Fortuna tidak pernah sayang pada Mukuro.

Rencana penjualan rumahnya yang besar itu pun tidak bisa diwujudkan. Rumahnya ternyata terkena kasus sengketa mafia tanah dan disita oleh pemerintah. Jadilah ia dan Chrome mencari tempat tinggal baru dan berakhir di sebuah apartement kecil dengan sewa yang paling murah. Meski kalau hujan banyak atap yang bocor.

"—sama, Mukuro _Nii-sama_!"

Mukuro mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya. Iris mata dwi warnanya menangkap sosok sang adik tersayang—menandakan bahwa ia belum mati terkena serangan jantung. _Ah..._ padahal Mukuro berharap terbangun di pangkuan seorang bidadari bersayap _( Bukan—bukan Byakuran! )_ yang tengah memainkan harpa di surga sana. "Chrome."

" _Nii-sama_... syukurlah." Chrome mewek, Mukuro bingung.

Insting keibuan Mukuro muncul. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil sang adik, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. " _Sstt..._ Tidak apa, Chrome. Tidak apa-apa." Bisik Mukuro lembut sambil membelai kepala Chrome. Tolong jangan berpikir bahwa Mukuro punya maksud lain ketika melakukannya, dia memang bejat tapi tidak sebejat itu untuk 'memakan' adiknya sendiri. Ia murni sayang pada adik semata wayangnya, semurni bensin yang dijual di pinggir jalan.

" _Hiks..._ kukira _Nii-sama_ akan marah karena aku menghilangkan uang sewanya."

 _JDER!_

Serasa disambar petir milik Gamma, Mukuro pasang tampang horror. "Apa, Chrome?"

Chrome melepaskan diri dari dekapan Mukuro—mengerjapkan mata dengan wajah yang murni polos saat menatap wajah sang kakak. "Jangan bilang _Nii-sama_ lupa? Uang sewa yang harus dibayarkan hari ini aku hilangkan."

"Oh." Hening. "APAAAAAAAAAA?!" Mukuro wafat.

" _ONII-SAMA_!"

Kalau saja pemilik apartementnya buka Mamon, mungkin Mukuro tidak akan sekalap ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Amano Akira

 **Decisions** © Convallarie

 **Alternative Universe**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo's, bahasa amburadul dan kenistaan lainnya.

.

.

Pagi hari di musim semi yang dipenuhi dengan taburan kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dari tangkainya mungkin sangatlah indah bagi sebagian banyak orang. Tapi tidak tidak untuk seorang siswa SMP merangkap ketua komite disiplin SMP Namimori bernama lengkap Hibari Kyouya.

Setiap musim semi tiba, _mood_ bocah pecinta burung yang memiliki kebiasaan buruk mengigit orang itu akan memburuk setiap tahunnya. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa sebabnya. Dari rumor yang beredar, penyebab kebencian seorang Hibari Kyouya terhadap bunga sakura adalah Rokudo Mukuro. Meski belum ada yang dapat memastikan kebenarannya hingga saat ini.

"Kau terlambat, _herbivore_."

Sawada Tsunayoshi, lima belas tahun, menggali kuburannya sendiri di awal semester baru di musim semi.

"Hi-hibari- _san_ , maaf!"

Andai saja Hibari Kyouya tidak memiliki iman sekuat baja, riwayat seorang bocah imut bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi mungkin tidak akan berakhir di sini, di depan gerbang sekolah Namimori yang bertebaran kelopak bunga sakura. Bayangkan jika ini ada di komik _shoujo_ , mungkin Hibari sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat bocah berperawakan mungil dengan tampang _baby face_ dan rambut anti gravitasi yang semakin mendukungnya terlihat imut-imut.

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna mejerit histeris, untung saja dia imut, Hibari jadi tidak perlu muntah.

"Lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak seratu kali. Sekarang!"

.

Lima putaran, Tsuna masih kuat.

Sepuluh putaran, Tsuna masih sanggup.

Dua puluh putaran, Tsuna mulai ngos-ngosan.

Tiga puluh putaran, Tsuna mulai melihat cahaya putih terang di ujung sana.

Empat puluh putaran, Tsuna merasakan dirinya terbang melayang menembus awan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat sekumpulan kuda terbang.

" _Oya, oya_ , betapa kejamnya dirimu menyiksa Tsunayoshi- _ku_ , Hibari- _kun_."

Di dunia ini yang berani berbicara seperti itu kepada seorang Hibari Kyouya hanya ada satu orang, Rokudo Mukuro orangnya.

Mendengar suaranya saja Hibari ingin menggigit Mukuro—dalam artian sesungguhnya—sampai mati. Apalagi jika ia harus melihat pucuk nanas berwarna indigo itu tengah bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon bunga sakura yang memang sangat dibencinya. Mengingatkan pada masa lalunya yang begitu pahit yang disebabkan oleh seorang Rokudo Mukuro. Ternyata rumor yang beradar selama ini benar adanya. Hanya saja belum diketahui bagaimana detail ceritanya.

" _Kamikorosu!"_

Suara tonfa dan triden yang saling berbenturan pun menggema di tengah lapangan Namimori. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa siswa SMP diizinkan membawa senjata, jangan salahkan kepala sekolahnya. Beliau juga salah satu korban ancaman _bunuh-atau-izin-spesial_ membawa senjata ke sekolah oleh beberapa murid berinisial, HK dan RM. Kasian.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa kita melupakan sesuatu?

* * *

" _Juudaime!"_

Terbangun dari mimpi indahnya bersama Kyouko- _chan_ di laut selatan, Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya—merasa linglung. Setelah ia pikir lagi, mimpinya tidak seindah itu, ada seekor burung dan sepucuk nanas yang saling bertarung menghancurkan mimpi indahnya hingga ia terjaga.

"Gakudera... _kun_?"

"Syukurlah anda sudah sadar _, Juudaime_." raut kecemasan mulai menghilang dari wajah tampan—yang menurut para gadis—manis-manis seksi kalau pakai kacamata—menurut para seme— seorang bocah belasteran Jepang-Italia, Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera Hayato, bocah _chuunibyou_ yang selalu berusaha menempel pada Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mengapa ia disebut _chuunibyou,_ itu karena ia selalu beranggapan bahwa Tsuna adalah seorang penerus ke-sepuluh keluarga mafia yang ada di Italia tempat kelahirannya. Padahal Tsuna hanya seorang anak dari keluarga sederhana. Punya keluarga di Italia aja nggak. Cuma Kakak dan ayahnya yang entah bagaimana punya rambut pirang macam bule. Tapi itu tidak menjamin bahwa perkataan konyol Gokudera tentang mafia itu nyata. Gokudera hanya seorang bocah laki-laki yang over dosis film mafia.

Meski alay begitu, Gokudera terbilang salah satu _Best Seller_ di kalangan para gadis mau pun laki-laki. Ketampanannya sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru Namimori. Ditambah lagi tingkahnya yang sering denial atau bahasa kerennya tsundere, jadi kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu. Terutama kalau dia sudah bertemu dengan seorang anggota klub _baseball_ bernama Yamamoto Takeshi.

Bicara soal Yamamoto Takeshi, ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Gokudera suka sama si maniak _baseball_ murah senyum satu ini. Sepengetahuan Gokudera, ia tidak punya riwayat orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Ditambah, setiap ketemu Yamamoto, Gokudera selalu ingin melempar mercon ke wajah Yamamoto. Jadi, persepsi tentang _'Aku sayang kamu'_ jaman sekarang itu bisa diungkapkan dengan melempar mercon ke orang yang kita sukai? Hanya Gokudera yang tahu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Anda pingsan setelah disuruh berlari mengitari lapangan oleh si Hibari sialan itu!" geram Gokudera.

Benar, sekarang Tsuna ingat. Kejadian itu pula lah yang memicu mimpi anehnya tadi. Merasa sudah keluar dari masalah, Tsuna menghela napas lega. " _Maa, maa_ , sudahlah Gokudera- _kun_. Lagi pula itu memang salahku karena datang terlambat."

"Tapi, _Juudaime_ —"

"Tsuna!"

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, menampakan seorang anak laki-laki berbadan cukup tinggi, berambut hitam cepak dengan senyuman secerah mentari. Silau men.

"Yamamoto!"

"Cih!" Gokudera memberengut. Yamamoto cuma ketawa.

Tsuna hanya bisa maklum.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Mukuro melamun. Ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa bertahan hidup bersama adik tercintanya saat ini. Uang yang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya semakin menipis dan itu tidak akan cukup untuk satu tahun ke depan. Jangankan untuk satu tahun, untuk satu bulan ke depan saja harus dicukup-cukupi.

Indomie satu bungkus dimakan berdua, itu pun setengah buat sarapan, setengah buat makan malam. Tapi Mukuro dan Chrome tetap bersyukur, mereka masih bisa makan dan bayar kontrakan tanpa harus menjual ginjal. Meski saat ini Mukuro tengah mempertimbangkan untuk menjual ginjalnya kalau ia tidak menemukan pekerjaan. Ia tidak ingin Chrome menderita. Cukup ia saja yang merasakan penderitaan.

Pasti tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa di balik makhluk sebejat Mukuro terdapat jiwa yang begitu lembut, selembut Downy.

Setengah perjalanan, Mukuro masih melamun. Sampai tidak sadar seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah takjub. Mungkin baru pertama kali melihat makhluk hasil persilangan antara manusia dan nanas.

"Mukuro- _kun_?"

Lamunan Mukuro buyar. Saat melihat siapa yang telah memanggil namanya, ia tercekat. "...Byakuran?"

Bocah laki-laki berambut silver itu tersenyum—yang menurut Mukuro, senyuman yang ada apa-apanya. Padahal, senyumannya sendiri di mata orang-orang juga berkesan ada apa-apanya. Mukuro kurang berkaca. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Mukuro- _kun_."

Dari seluruh orang yang pernah ia kenal, Mukuro paling tidak ingin bertemu dengan maniak makanan manis yang satu ini. Betapa takdir begitu kejam padanya. Memang hanya Chrome, satu-satunya yang sayang pada seorang Rokudo Mukuro. Bahkan semut merah yang berbaris di dinding akan tertawa nista melihat betapa kacaunya kehidupan seorang Rokudo Mukuro.

 _ **To be continued**_

.

.

.

Hallo! Perkenalkan, saya author baru di fandom ini. Untuk ukuran pendatang baru, saya malah nampilin fanfic sampah kalau kata Xanxus mah. Ah, mahapkan diri ini. Judul pun gak nyambung. Saya gak pintar ngasih judul. /sujud

Maaf juga kalau ternyata jayus dan OOC banget. Soalnya saya baru nonton KHR. Haha tau, udah ketinggalan jaman banget hari gini baru nonton. Tapi apa mau dikata, saya suka capek kalau liat jumlah episode anime yang beratus-ratus. HDD gak kuat.

Yosh! Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic nista ini, apalagi kalau meninggalkan sesuatu di kolom ripiu. Hehe

Untuk chapter selanjutnya saya gak bisa janji cepet. Saya itu mager luar biasa loh ya. Buktinya banyak penpik saya di fandom lain yang gantung dan discontinue, loh. Jadi, jangan berharap banyak pada orang satu ini. /disambit

 _See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

" _Mukuro-kun, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."_

 _Bocah berambut pineapple style itu memandang teman sebayanya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cengiran lebar, bocah berambut putih itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kayu kecil berwarna cokelat. Dengan ekspresi wajah tidak mengerti, Mukuro kecil menerima kotak tersebut dan kembali memandang wajah temannya yang berambut putih. "Apa ini?"_

" _Buka saja."_

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** © Amano Akira

 **Life Must Go On** © Convallarie

 **Alternative Universe**

 **Warning :**

OOC, Typo's, bahasa amburadul dan kenistaan lainnya.

.

.

Jika bisa memilih, Mukuro tidak ingin bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang dari masa lalunya, terutama Byakuran. Orang yang menjadi penyebab beberapa trauma yang dimiliki olehnya. Seperti noda hitam pada pantat panci, trauma yang disebabkan oleh seorang Byakuran pada Rokudo Mukuro amat sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan. Salah satunya menjadi alasan Mukuro tidak menyukai makanan manis.

Namun, di sini lah ia sekarang, duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan si bocah berambut silver yang tengah asik menikmati semangkuk es krim ukuran jumbo dengan taburan marsmellow. Jika Mukuro tidak mengenal tatakrama di tempat umum, mungkin ia sudah muntah saat ini juga. Mukuro tidak menyukai Byakuran, ia juga tidak menyukai makanan manis. Melihat Byakuran yang memakan makanan manis menjadi _double hit_ untuk Mukuro. Tuhan maha adil.

Bertopang dagu, Mukuro memandangi wajah Byakuran yang berseri-seri tiap kali sesuap es krim mendarat di mulutnya. Dia lupa kalau sebenarnya Byakuran itu manis, atau Mukuro hanya pura-pura lupa. Setelah semua yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, Mukuro tidak akan pernah mengakui hal-hal bagus yang ada pada diri Byakuran. Pokoknya, dilihat dari mana pun, Byakuran itu brengsek. Lagi-lagi Mukuro lupa berkaca.

Terlalu lama memandangi Byakuran, Mukuro jadi muak sendiri. Maka dialihkan lah pandangannya ke luar jendela kedai, ternyata turun hujan. Musik mengalun, memainkan tembang kenangan. Mukuro tiba-tiba merasa melow. Ia jadi teringat kalau jemurannya belum diangkat. Tapi biar lah, toh ada Chrome yang akan mengangkatkan. Semoga saja begitu. Kalau tidak, besok ia terpaksa memakai boxer saja.

Alunan musik terus dimainkan, semakin lama semakin menariknya untuk mengenang masa lalu. Mukuro jadi jengkel, apalagi saat ingatan tentang masa kecilnya bersama Byakuran ketika ia masih tinggal di Italia mengalir keluar begitu saja. Bagai kaset film lama yang diputar kembali, gambarnya masih hitam putih. Kenapa Mukuro tidak memilih ingatan versi _full color_ , dia hanya tidak peduli.

Mukuro menghela napas, membuat Byakuran yang sedari tadi khusyuk dengan es krimnya menelengkan kepala, menatap Mukuro heran.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Nggak, cuma keinget jemuran yang belum diangkat." Mukuro tidak berdusta. Dia hanya tidak mengatakan bagian tentang mengingat masa lalu mereka berdua.

Byakuran tidak memberikan tanggapan lainnya. Dia tidak peduli masalah jemuran orang lain selama jemurannya sendiri aman terkendali. Tapi, setelah diingat lagi, sejak awal Byakuran memang tidak memiliki jemuran yang musti dia angkat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau datang ke Jepang?" Untuk kali pertama setelah setengah jam terlewati dalam diam, Mukuro membuka pembicaraan.

"Untuk bertemu denganmu, sang kekasih yang menghilang tanpa kabar." Byakuran tersenyum manis, Mukuro pasang tampang datar.

Untung saja Mukuro sedang tidak membawa triden miliknya. Kalau tidak, besok pagi akan ada berita di kolom _Hot News_ koran tentang bule yang mati mengenaskan tertusuk garpu raksasa dari bagian bokong sampai tembus ke kepala. Jangan dibayangin, serem sumpah.

Byakuran tertawa _fufufu_ melihat Mukuro tidak bereaksi tanpa tahu leluconnya barusan bisa saja jadi lelucon terakhir yang dapat ia lontarkan.

"Kamu berubah, ya. Lebih kalem dibanding dulu." Tidak, kamu salah, Byakuran. Mukuro tidak berubah sama sekali, justru kelakuannya makin parah. Hanya saja pertemuan denganmu terlalu tiba-tiba dan membuatnya benar-benar jengkel, sehingga ia tidak tahu harus menyikapinya bagaimana.

"Kamu juga. Makin alay aja, pakai acara pasang tato di bawah mata segala." Mukuro tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Merasa menang.

"Ini kan tanda lahir, bukan tato. Kamu juga tahu dari dulu, kan?" Asem! Mukuro lupa. Dia jadi merasa bego.

"Jadi, kenapa datang ke sini?" Begini lah Mukuro. Kalau merasa terdesak karena kebodohannya sendiri dia akan mengalihkannya dengan tampang _stay cool_.

"Ah, soal itu—

"Byakuran-san!"

Baik Byakuran—yang dipanggil namanya— mau pun Mukuro, mengalihkan pandangan secara serempak. Seorang bocah dengan rambut berwarna merah butek—yang sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka—berdiri di ambang pintu masuk kedai. Tidak lupa kaca mata yang bertengger indah di wajahnya.

" _Ah,_ Sou- _chan_!"

.

* * *

.

" _Irashai, Onii-sama!"_

Mukuro hanya tersenyum, lalu menepuk singkat kepala sang adik sebelum melenggang masuk dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tatami tanpa membuka seragamnya terlebih dahulu. Lengan tangan kanan menindih wajah, Mukuro merasa lelah.

Ada sekitar satu jam Mukuro bertahan pada posisi seperti itu, ia ketiduran. Melirik jam di dinding, ternyata hari sudah mulai gelap. Mukuro pun memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum makan malam tiba. Saat ia akan masuk ke kamar mandi, terdengar senandung merdu dari arah dapur disertai bau masakan yang membuat perutnya keroncongan. _Ah..._ rasanya sudah lama ia tidak mencium bau masakan selezat ini. Biasanya hanya aroma Indomie yang senantiasa menguar di dalam apartement kecil itu.

.

Mukuro ingin bertanya dari mana Chrome mendapatkan semua bahan makanan yang lezat ini. Bagaimana jika tersembunyi racun di dalamnya. Namun rasa lapar telah mengkhianati dirinya. Belum lagi aroma kare yang dengan kurang ajarnya menggoda iman seorang Rokudo Mukuro. Perkara dari mana bahan pangan itu berasal dan kemungkinan racun yang bisa saja terkandung di dalamnya terpaksa Mukuro kesampingkan lebih dulu. Urusan perut jauh lebih penting. Padahal dia bisa saja mati kalau ternyata benar bahan-bahan itu mengandung racun. Meski begitu, Mukuro akan merasa bahagia karena mati dengan perut dalam keadaan kenyang.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring, Mukuro memanggil adiknya untuk diajak bicara. Dia tidak mau kalau ternyata makanan enak itu didapatkan dari uang haram. Misalnya dibeli dari uang hasil Chrome jual diri. Tidak! Mukuro tidak akan rela jika adiknya melakukan hal serendah itu. Lebih baik dia yang jual diri, meski tidak yakin akan ada yang mau membelinya.

"Chrome, jawab jujur. Dari mana kamu dapat semua bahan pangan itu?"

"Aku membelinya dari uang hasil menjual diri."

Mukuro membatu.

Chrome tertawa kecil, Mukuro makin terpukul. Saking terpukulnya ia menulikan diri. Ketakutan terbesarnya terjadi, itu lah yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Dia gagal melindungi Chrome, dia kakak yang tidak berguna. Mau bunuh diri aja rasanya.

" _Onii-sama?"_

.

Chrome masih tertawa kecil. Ia tidak menyangka leluconnya benar-benar membuat sang kakak terpukul hebat. Pakai aksi mau terjun dari jendela segala, padahal ruangan mereka ada di lantai dua. Meski kemungkinan matinya tipis, tapi patah tulang dan gegar otak ringan masih bisa dialami dan itu butuh biaya lagi. Maka Mukuro sadar dengan sendirinya dan tidak jadi melompat.

Siapa pun yang ada di posisi Mukuro saat itu pasti akan sama terpukulnya. Bagaimana tidak? Mukuro sangat tahu sifat adiknya. Chrome itu sangat pemalu dan kalem. Sekalinya bercanda tentu saja menimbulkan kontroversi dan kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Beruntung jatuhnya korban jiwa tidak terjadi.

"Jadi, kamu bilang bahan-bahan itu sudah ada di dalam ketika kamu pulang? Lalu, selain bahan pangan, ada amplop berisi uang juga?"

Chrome mengangguk. Mukuro semakin bingung. Siapa gerangan malaikat tak bersayap yang telah memberikan mereka anugerah terindah seperti sekardus penuh buah nanas? Iya, salah satu kardusnya berisi buah nanas. Pertama kali melihatnya Mukuro pakai acara pingsan segala. Kaget dan girang jadi satu.

"Siapa pun orang yang telah mengirimkan semua ini pada kita, kita harus berterima kasih padanya nanti."

" _Uhm!_ " Chrome mengangguk setuju.

Sisanya, Mukuro hanya berharap kalau semua itu memang ditunjukkan untuk mereka dan bukan korban salah kirim. Masalahnya sudah ada bahan yang dipakai dan dia ragu kalau pemilik sebenarnya tidak akan meminta uang ganti rugi. Semoga tidak begitu.

.

* * *

.

Di bawah taburan kelopak bunga sakura, dua orang bocah laki-laki berparas menggemaskan berlarian saling mengejar. Salah satunya, yang memimpin, berhenti tepat di bawah sebatang pohon bunga sakura yang paling indah di antara pohon sakura lainnya. Ia tersenyum riang memanggil temannya yang tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Kyouya, cepat! Sebelah sini!" Jari mungilnya menunjuk ke salah satu dahan pohon. Tatapannya bergantian menatap ke atas pohon lalu ke arah temannya yang masih berusaha menghampirinya secara teratur. Layaknya seorang anak kecil, ia sangat antusias ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di atas pohon bunga sakura tersebut kepada temannya.

" _Woaaa..."_ Gumaman takjub meluncur keluar dari mulut Hibari kecil saat ia mendongak; menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk si anak satunya.

"Kamu mau lihat lebih dekat?"

Si kecil Hibari mengangguk antusias. "Tapi... kan tinggi. Aku takut." Katanya tiba-tiba pesimis.

Si anak yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti melirik Hibari. Ia lalu tersenyum. Meski tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan pada wajah Hibari, si anak satunya tahu betul bahwa si kecil Hibari merasa kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa. Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mencari tangga."

"Tapi..." belum sempat Hibari kecil meneruskan kalimatnya, si anak satunya sudah melesat pergi. Dalam diam, ia menatap punggung temannya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Meski sangat tidak kontras, Hibari kecil sangat menyukai rambut indigo milik temannya yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin saat berlari di bawah taburan kelopak bunga sakura yang berwarna merah jambu. Ia tersipu.

.

Hibari terjaga dari tidurnya dengan wajah kusut. Dari semua hal yang paling dia benci ketika musim semi adalah mimpinya. Mimpi yang entah bagaimana sudah ter _setting_ secara otomatis akan merasuki tidurnya sepanjang musim semi. Bagaimana tidak _stress_ coba?

Hal ini juga lah yang menjadi salah satu penyebab _badmood-_ nya seorang Hibari Kyouya. Bukannya ia tidak pernah berusaha mengenyahkan mimpinya yang satu ini. Hibari sudah menemui psikiater terhebat seJepang, bahkan dunia paranormal sudah Hibari sambangi, tapi mimpinya tidak kunjung hilang. Hibari lelah, Hibari muak. Hibari ingin pergi ke dunia mimpi untuk menggigit sang pembuat mimpi sampai mati.

Seperti lirik lagu yang sempat populer di masanya _: Aku pun tak sudi melihat dia lagi. Walau dalam mimpi pun, dia harus pergi. Aku rela menjadi teratai yang layu. Sakitnya terluka, di dalam hatiku, karna dia._

"Sepertinya hari ini aku ingin menggigit banyak _herbivore_ sampai mati."

.

* * *

.

"Yang terkasih, Tsunayoshi- _kun_. Sepulang sekolah nanti mampir yuk ke kedai kebab yang baru buka di dekat stasiun."

Tsuna biasanya mau saja dan cuma bisa pasrah jika ada orang yang mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Dia bukannya polos, bukan juga blo'on, hanya saja dia orangnya tidak enakan sama orang lain. Tapi, kalau dia dalam keadaan bahaya, kepribadian kedua miliknya yang lebih jantan dan perkasa muncul. Pernah kejadian, ada Oom-oom random yang ngajak Tsuna ke _Love Hotel_ , dia mau aja. Tapi ketika sampai di sana, Tsuna mode _seme_ muncul mengancam dengan jantan. Setelah itu langsung lari ke bagian keamanan dan melaporkan niat jahat si Oom random.

Tapi yang ini beda kasusnya. Ada tiga orang yang tidak dapat dirinya mau pun kepribadian lainnya tangani. Pertama, Hibari Kyouya, selain terkenal dengan keganasannya, Hibari juga kebal terhadap keimutan seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan ketua komite disiplin yang satu ini, Tsuna cuma bisa pasrah.

Kedua, Sawada Ieyasu, yang lain tidak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun Ieyasu yang punya nama beken Giotto, memiliki kharisma dan feromon lebih besar daripada Tsunayoshi. Jelas, Tsuna kalah pamor. Padahal kalau Tsuna lebih berusaha sedikit saja, Giotto bakal bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Sayangnya Tsuna kurang peka soal betapa broconnya sang kakak.

Ketiga dan yang terakhir, Rokudo Mukuro. Kenapa bisa Mukuro, jawabannya cuma satu: Mukuro tidak kenal dengan yang namanya jera. Meski Giotto menghadang dengan obor menyala, Mukuro tidak akan menyerah. Justru Tsuna lah yang menyerah pada makhluk ajaib satu ini.

"Aku menolak pun, kamu akan tetap menarikku ke sana, kan?" Tsuna menghela napas lesu. Dalam hati dia berdo'a, semoga saja ada makhluk luar angkasa yang menginvasi bumi saat ini juga. Tepat dimana dirinya dan Mukuro tengah berdiri.

" _Kufufufu_ , kalau sudah tau begitu, ayo!"

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Tsuna menghela napas. Dengan langkah gontai ia pun mengekor di belakang Mukuro yang menarik tangannya. Sebenarnya yang paling memberatkan hati Tsuna kalau diajak jalan sama Mukuro itu memikirkan nasib isi dompetnya. Masalahnya, setiap mereka jajan bareng, selalu Tsuna yang keluar uang. Tau lah, Mukuro yang sekarang melarat hidupnya. Kalau dulu sih Tsuna nggak perlu khawatir mikirin isi dompetnya kalau diajak jalan sama Mukuro. _Uhuk._

"Pelan-pelan jalannya. Tanganku sakit kamu tarik terus."

Mukuro menghentikan langkah kakinya, dengan efek _slow motion_ dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Tsuna. Ditambah background guguran kelopak bunga sakura dan ekspresi wajah yang sudah dipermak seganteng mungkin. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi bagai di adegan shoujo manga.

"Kalau begitu, aku gendong saja, bagaimana?"

Tsuna tersipu _. 'Tuhan, jangan biarkan hambamu ini terjebak di jalan orang-orang yang homo.'_

.

Di tempat lain di waktu yang bersamaan...

 _Srek!_

Sekantung jeruk jatuh ke tanah, terlepas dari genggaman seorang gadis manis dengan _eyepatch_ yang menutupi mata sebelah kananya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, matanya membelalak. "S-siapa anda?"

Pria misterius di hadapannya tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Nah, Chrome. Ikutlah denganku."

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Hallo! Saya kembali dengan chapter kedua dan lama seperti biasanya.

Thanks buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, mereview dan memfollow fanfic ini. Selebihnya mohon maaf atas keOOCan, kegajean dan typo yang tidak bisa dihindarkan.

Oh iya, soal judul di dalam dan di luar chapter pertama gak sama itu karena saya baru kepikiran judul yang pas setelah di publish. Biasa lah, saya paling oon soal masalah judul.

Akhir kata, see you next chapter!


End file.
